Te quiero mama
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Pequeñas historias de los pequeños felicitando a sus madres. Salen Nyos. OC de los antiguos.


Este fic va dedicado a todas las madres que es su dia hoy. Advierto que solo serán pequeños trozos de historias de los países dando regalos a sus madres asi que ira dando saltos temporales y también que saldrán algunas Nyos en algunas historias para que por ejemplo los pequeños latinoamericanos le den su regalo a sus madres.

* * *

_Algun lugar de Iberia_

_La nación de Iberia estaba sentada en un prado mientras observaba todas las flores que habían florecido ese año en su nación. Habia tantas y eran tan hermosas: margaritas, claveles, rosas, nomeolvides y muchas flores mas habían brotado esa primavera tras el duro invierno. Cartago habia insistido en ir a ese prado con la excusa de que llevaban mucho sin salir en familia aunque ahora se habia marchado con los dos mellizos a algún lugar y le habían dicho que esperara._

_La ibera sonrio suavemente al ver llegar a sus niños corriendo mientras su esposo los seguía de cerca. Cuando llegaron hasta allí portaban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la mujer les acaricio las mejillas aunque no sabia porque estaban tan felices_

_-¡Feliz dia de la madre!-exclamaron los dos a la vez enseñando unas coronas de flores que acaban de hacer_

_Cartago cogio las coronas hechas por los niños y se la puso a la iberia que sonreía amplimente. La mujer abrazo a sus dos hijos con fuerza. Sin duda eran sus dos pequeños tesoros._

* * *

_Algun lugar de Britannia:_

_Hibernia se encontraba en su habitación sentado en la cama mirándolos regalos que le habían hecho sus pequeños hijos. El pelirrojo Scottie le habia hecho una pulsera de cuero, le habia llevado su tiempo pero lo que le hacia gracia es que se la habia dado cuando nadie miraba ¡Que orgulloso era su pequeño Scottie! Rio con suavidad y se acaricio el cuello donde los gemelos le habían colocado un collar hecho con piedras que a ellos les parecía bonitas y también se lo habían dado cuando estaban solos, desde luego que orgullosos eran sus hijos. Se levanto y fue a oler las flores que Liam habia recogido para ella, eran hermosas y su hijo se habia plantado con ellas cuando estaban todos juntos y le habia dado un beso en la mejilla._

_Aunque ahora se preguntaba donde estaba su pequeño Artie, no lo habia visto en todo el dia, ni siquiera siendo perseguido por sus hermanos mayores ¿Dónde se podría haber metido? Se estaba planteando salir a buscarlo porque ya era de noche cuando el niño abrio la puerta de su habiatacion. La mujer pelirroja se agacho a su altura y le quito los trozos de rama del pelo y la ropa _

_-¿Dónde has estado Artie?_

_-Mami…te buscaba un regalo pero…mis hermano no me quisieron ayudar…¡Tampoco es que quisiera su ayuda!-susurro el menor haciendo que la mujer soltara una pequeña risa-asi que te traje esto.._

_El pequeño rubio le enseño un conejito de color blanco y se lo tendio a su madre que lo cogio entre las manos_

_-Feliz dia de la madre…mommy-felicito el niño abrazándola._

* * *

_Algun lugar de Galia:_

_Galia llego a la casa tras haber estado peleando de nuevo con el romano ¡Que hombre mas pesado! ¿Cómo le tenia que decir que no quería ser de su territorio? Pues si no aprendia debería enseñarle con una patada en el trasero cuando lo intentara. Busco por la casa a su pequeño angel rubio pero no encontró a Francis por ningun lado ¿habria ido a jugar con los mellizos ibéricos? Quizas aunque le solia dejar una nota donde se lo decía_

_-¿Francis? ¿estas en casa?_

_-Si mama…pero no entres en mi cuarto_

_La gala se sorprendio por ello ¿Por qué no quería que entrara en su cuarto? Llamo a la puerta con suavidad_

_-¡No entres! E-eh..estoy desnudo_

_-¿y desde cuando te ha importado eso?-pregunto divertida la mujer rubiamientras abria la puerta de la habitación de su hijo. El niño estaba de espaldas a la puerta mientras parecía que estaba haciendo algo._

_-¿Francis?_

_El niño se giro escondiendo algo detrás de él y mirando a su madre el ceño fruncido adorablemente cosa que hizo que la rubia lo cogiera y lo estrujara contra su pecho ¡Que adorable era su pequeño! Cuando el niño consiguió salir del achuchon le enseño a su madre un collar de flores._

_-¿es para mi?-se señalo la mujer sonriendo y cogio el collar cuando el niño asintió con la cabeza._

_-Feliz dia de la madre...mamá~-susurro el niño abrazando a su madre_

* * *

_En la sala de reuniones de la ONU:_

_La española guardo los papeles en una carpeta y echo la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un suspiro largo. Que poco le gustaban las reuniones, tendría que haberse ido de compras con Francia. Se levanto y se puso bien su falda para después estirarse con la carpeta en la mano._

_-¡Que aburrimiento~!-canturreo mientras salía por la puerta de la sala, ese dia no habia sido el suyo, cuando se habia levantado era tarde y no le daba tiempo a hacer los churros. Hizo un pequeño puchero al recordarlo aunque se fue pronto al ver la puerta de salida del edificio-¡Por fin fuera~!_

_-¡Mama España!_

_El grito hizo que la española mirara de donde provenia el grito y vio a todos sus hijos americanos y a Lovino reunidos. Se acerco curiosa con la reunión y sonria cuando estuvo cerca _

_-¿Qué haceis aquí chicos?_

_-¡Feliz dia de la madre!_

_-feliz dia..bastarda_

_Todos los chicos acercaron un ramo de flores, cada uno con su flor autóctona y se lo dieron a su madre la cual se conenia las lagrimas de la emoción y corrió a abrazarlos tras el grito de ¡abrazo grupal!_

* * *

_La casa austriaca hace unos siglos:_

_El pequeño Veneciano corria por los pasillos con las manos formando como una pequeña jaula. Buscaba a Elizabetha por todos lados para enseñarle su regalo. Habia oído a algunos niños hablar del dia de la madre y según le explicaron (y él entendio)lo mas parecido que tenia a una mama era Hungria asi que quiso hacerle un regalo. Despues de mucho buscar encontró a la húngara en la cocina._

_-Eli-chan, eli-chan_

_-¿Qué te pasa pequeño Italia?-pregunto la chica agachándose a la altura del pequeño_

_-¡Feliz dia de la madre!-abrio las manos dejando salir una mariposa amarilla y negra que salio volando por la ventana-ve~ yo quería que se quedara contigo._

_-No pasa nada Ita-chan-la húngara beso la frente del pequeño país-muchas gracias_

* * *

_Casa portuguesa en la actulidad:_

_La portuguesa salio del corral de su pequeño gallo y estiro las manos hacia el cielo ¡Que bien se estaba hoy allí! Echo a andar de vuelta a su casa sin dejar de sonreir, con la crisis no tenia demasiado de que alegrarse asi que hoy no pensaría en ello pues se habia levantado de buen humor._

_Al entrar oyó ruidos que provenían de la cocina y se acerco allí con cautela por si habia un ladron o algo parecido. Al entrar vio un hombre de piel morena y ojos color chocolate que a primera visto no reconocio asi que le cogio del brazo y gracias a las clases que habia aprendido de su amigo japon, consiguió tirar a aquel hombre al suelo aunque cuando le vio la cara le reconocio._

_-Luciano..oh…¡Lo siento! ¡Perdão Luci! No te reconoci…_

_-Mãe…para ser tan pequeñita tienes fuerza-dijo adolorido el brasileño que después hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto-no te preocupes mama, estoy bien._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Brasil?_

_-Pues vengo a…-el brasileño se levanto y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la mujer colocándole después una rosa rosa en el pelo-a desearte un buen dia de la madre, mãe, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi._

_La portuguesa se sonrojo mirándolo y lo abrazo fuerte aunque el que habia sido su niño era mas grande que ella._

* * *

_Colonias americanas inglesas:_

_La inglesa llego después de un largo viaje hasta las americas con bastante cansancio. Quien dijera que viajar en barco era relajante no sabia lo que era ir desde Inglaterra hasta las colonias inglesas americanas en barco. Abrio la puerta de la casa que tenia allí donde los criados cuidaban de los pequeños Alfred y Matthew. Entro y se sento en el salón mientras esperaba que los criados le trajeran el te y pasta que ya iba necesitando._

_-¡Feliz dia de la madre, England!-gritaron dos niños que habían aparecido casi de la nada haciendo que la inglesa diera un pequeño bote en el sillón por el susto_

_-…what?_

_-Hoy es el dia de la madre-susurro Matthew abrazando a su oso_

_-Yes! Y por eso te trajimos regalos_

_La inglesa se quedo mirando a los niños sin saber que decir hasta que vio un dibujo hecho por los dos en cual se veía a la inglesa en medio del dibujo y a sus lados los dos niños. Cogio el dibujo entre las manos y pudo observar mejor que por algunos lados habían pequeñas hadas dibujas y hasta salía Kumajiro el pequeño oso del canadiense._

_-Thank..-los cogio a los dos y los abrazo fuerte-Sois muy buenos chicos los dos._

_-¡Yo hice mucho Iggy! Las hadas las hice yo-exclamaba el mas hiperactivo de los hermanos mientras el menor miraba por la ventana pues habia visto a su madre francesa por ella._

_La inglesa también la habia visto y aunque no se llevaba nada bien con ella ¿Cómo iba a llevarse bien con la frog? ¡Ni que ella quisiera! Bajo a Matthew de sus rodillas y le acaricio el pelo haciendo una señal para que fuera con Francia_

_La francesa mordia un pañuelo dramáticamente, quería estar con su petit Matthieu pero habia perdido la colonia frente a la inglesa y ahora su pequeño angelito estaría en manos de esa chica que cocinaba tan mal. Iba a irse ya rendida cuando noto un pequeño tiron de su falda, miro en la dirección viendo a su pequeño a su lado. Le cogio en brazos sonriendo y le acaricio el pelo_

_-Feliz dia de la madre, mami-le dio un beso en la mejilla y le puso una flor en el pelo_

_-Merci, mon petit_

* * *

_Eres la única persona del mundo que siempre está, de forma incondicional. Si te rechazo, me perdonas. Si me equivoco, me acoges. Si los demás no pueden conmigo, me abres una puerta. Si estoy feliz, celebras conmigo. Si estoy triste, no sonríes hasta que me hagas reír. Eres mi amiga incondicional. Gracias_

_Frase para las madres_

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este fic dedicado a todos las madres del mundo que hoy por lo menos en España (no se si en el resto del mundo es asi XD) es su dia.

¿merece review?


End file.
